


Support hero or Super Villian

by Azlinne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: Little stories and world building for a concept I wrote on Tumblr





	1. Start/idea

Virgil was what was known as a support class hero. He took on people’s pain in exchange for healing that person, it was hardly a rewarding job and as such Virgil started to fear being around other people. With that fear though came something new, there was another side to his power one even more stained in misery than before, he could give others his Anxiety and mental pain in exchange for taking their physical pain and wounds.

Suddenly a new villain was on the rise one that attacked public spaces and left everyone shaking. Virgil Fell deeper down the hole wanting to get back all the superheroes who had made him fear humans so much. No one could get close to him, he had lost his name gone were the days of Virgil the healer as many whispered and dreaded the name Anxiety the person who could bring supers down with one touch.

It was the start of a new age, Supers with all their valiance and hyper-intelligence could not overcome the forgotten support class and as Anxiety slowly started reaching out to more and more supports who were often overworked or in pain from how their own powers worked known could stand in their way.

No one left could even try…


	2. Virgil

Virgil came from a long line of healers And as such, they had a few customs that most new support did not follow, like letting supers choose their name. At first, no hero was too keen on helping with his name but after seeing how covered in purple he would become after battles and not fully realizing or caring the pain it put him changed to name him, the Purple Protector.

Virgil had been doing his job long enough to know that his pain wasn’t cared about so he kept quiet slowly starting to dread and resent his job and as time went on and he became more known that’s when things got even worse. Villains had started attacking him as well leaving him not only broken and bruised getting yelled at more for his healing services were needed. He would come home in various states of black blue and purple and just do his best not to break down as he iced his wounds and slowly let the purple fade away….

One day he would make them all pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets purple splotches on his body from where he healed the other person’s injuries.
> 
> They are painful but don’t last more than a few hours. If he’s infecting people with his Anxiety it shows up in the other person as purple glowing eyes.
> 
> Virgil is the first in his family to feel the pain so was often considered defective.


	3. Patton

When Patton had finally been accepted as a support hero it was the happiest day of his life, he has wanted nothing more than to help people. He wanted to keep them safe and make them feel like it was all going to be okay, and thanks to his powers it was, in fact, something he was really good at. The problem was other heroes didn’t seem to know how important Supports were and often did nothing to keep them safe when in battle….

The first time Patton had been hurt another support Blotched in purple quickly came overtaking all the pain away. as the wounds healed he saw how tired and pained the other looked as new blotches formed on him but he had been called over to help another in an instant and Patton couldn’t comment…

It wasn’t until later when other supports were quitting left right and center that things were actually a lot more toxic then he could ever fear. He has dragged along to mission after mission each seeming more deadly then the last as the healers dwindled. Patton became close to the few remaining supports he heard their whispers of leaving the heroes as they truly cared for no one but themselves but Patton held out hope they were wrong…

He held out hope til ‘Trickster’ took him on a hostage mission alone and failed once again to protect anyone but himself. Patton held out hope till the rubble tossed at Trickster hit him from behind as he was helping the hostages get away. He held out hope as all the feeling in his legs turned to ice and… He held out hope right up until they forced him to quit not wanting to pay for someone who ‘couldn’t even do their job right’.

No, he had one more mission left until his termination and he was going to make sure they knew what he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton was a city dweller with a knack for nature he opened a flower shop as his secret Identity and lives upstairs. After the accident he needed many renovations done in order to keep his home and job and ended up needing roommates to keep his home afloat while he got back to himself.
> 
> Patton is the first in his family to have powers.


	4. Logan

Logan Always wanted to be a hero, every bit of information he could get his hands on he wanted to put to use for achieving that dream. Some may have said he was a fanboy but with his ability to retain information he was a force to be reckoned with in any situation. The problem was that for years the heroes league refused to offer him any spot outside of support which Logan was much too proud to accept.

He ended up putting his dreams on the back burner as settled into taking over his families coffee shop. Every day he’d watch as new villains started to rise as people he knew got hurt or kidnapped. He knew he could do better, be better than some heroes but it wasn’t till the rise of the villain Anxiety who had almost wiped out most of the heroes did he finally get a chance to prove what he could do as a full-on superhero.

He would be the change the world needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s mum was a super with Telekinetic powers who fell in love with the owner of a coffee shop down the street.
> 
> Logan looked up to his mother but when his mum died in the field he felt like it was his job to take her place though his powers were nothing like hers it made it so much harder for him.
> 
> His father was never the same after losing his wife but he did everything he could to help Logan grow up happy and follow his dream (though was very happy when he thought Logan had finally calmed down about it when he took over the shop)


	5. Deceit

Things were simple when Daniel was little, his parents were happy and in love and as a child that was what was important but as he got older he started noticing despite how good they were as a family people always whispered. Whispered about his mother, a retired Villain. Whispered about his father and what kind of person would marry her. Whispered about him and if he’d end up just like her. What they didn’t know was his father was also a hero, his mother may have been on every watchlist there was but his father was an unsung retired hero and D wanted nothing more than to follow that tradition. He did love his mother but even she wanted her baby to live a better life then she did.

The problem was D’s powers was that of his mother’s nature and though he did his best to label himself a heroic trickster it did not take long for the whispers to return this time to mutter Deceit. It didn’t help that his powers didn’t hold any solid form and though he tried sometimes people got hurt and all he could do was lie and say that the Supports or hostages moved out of protection. He couldn’t fail this was everything he had wanted this was what his mum wished so badly for him to be, this was the fame he wanted. If he was strong if he did his job right they would cheer for him.

Then the whispering would finally stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D’s dad could fly
> 
> when he was younger D use to try and Fly just like his dad. One day the sky appeared around him and he thought he had finally done it… Till the ground hit him hard.
> 
> his mother could shapeshift
> 
> D ended up with scales and fangs because of it
> 
> D’s powers are known to go rogue and lie to him.
> 
> Unlike most heroes, he wears his mask as a civilian and not as a super…
> 
> D doesn’t want to be bad its just bad things keep happening around him.


	6. Roman

Disney saved Roman’s life. Well… It saved him a darker path that could have ended him. All Roman had ever wanted was to be the knight in shining armor or a prince like in the movies. His family though? No, they wanted him to be like them. They wanted him to be villains and in a way, they got their wish because no matter how hard Roman tried he would always still be just a child of villains wearing the mask of a hero.

Roman may have been the black sheep of the family, certainly, no one in it ever let him live that down. He was the wannabe hero living amongst villains some days honestly he didn’t think he would survive at all. By the time he ran away at 15 though, he had had more practice at dodging blows than most novice heroes could ever hope to learn.

He was strength, he would make sure all villains were unmasked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman has 5 other siblings that all became villains as well.
> 
> None of his family were ever unmasked and thus got away with so much compared to D’s Mother.
> 
> Roman sees himself as Bad and does everything to prove himself wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil - Exchange healer Villain
> 
> Patton - empath? Vilain
> 
> Roman - Super strength Hero
> 
> Login - Hyper intelligence and mind reading Hero
> 
> Deceit - Illusions Hero
> 
> Patton used to be the ones sent in to care for people in fights but the supers treated him poorly and didn’t protect him he got hurt…
> 
> Patton was his friend back when they were both supports thus he went to Patton for help seeing as he was suffering as well cause of the supers
> 
> People got more scared of Virgil and started attacking him thus caused him to have to fight back. so he took that as they would turn on any support they couldn’t control and started a rebellion 
> 
> He didn’t want to be a villain but now that he is one he will make them fear who they made him become. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have questions please ask the world is build I just can’t write the actual story…


End file.
